


Behold the Hero of-

by ShimadaGenji



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ekko and blitz are friends, Gen, Zaun rocks thats it thanks, and they worked together with jayce (even though they kinda didnt want to), viktor leaves them a puzzle to solve!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji
Summary: Blitzcrank asks for Ekko’s help in delivering a package to a certain man from Piltover. A puzzle is to be solved (not supposed to be a one shot but can kind stand on its own as one)





	Behold the Hero of-

**Author's Note:**

> So.. i wrote this a long time ago as well but I never managed to continue it. So it ends in a bit of a cliff hanger, i can talk about what plans i had for it if anyone asks but honestly, as it is, feel free to speculate as you’d like.

“ I have explained you.” Blitzcrank said. “It is the only way to complete my task.”

Ekko grimaced, running a dirty hand over his hair while leaning against the wall.

“Look, man. There’s gotta be another way to get you in there. I mean, Piltover? Isn’t really much my thing, you know?” The kid whined.

“It is an emergency and you are a trusted friend, I plead for your cooperation.” Blitzcrank insisted stubbornly. “Creator Viktor specified I must-“

“Yeah yeah, deliver the package.” Ekko interrupted. He glanced at the big steam golem (who lately he had taken a liking to). For a machine with no facial features, he sure could give the “puppy eyes”. 

He mumbled, defeated. “You had to call me a trusted friend didn’t you?” He begrudgingly shoved himself off the wall, adjusting the strap tied to his chrono accelerator and dragging his feet along the rooftop. He deserved a best friend award for all the things he had to put up with.

Blitzcrank on the other hand seemed ecstatic about it.

“You will assist me then?” He followed Ekko down the stairs, off the rooftop he had been chilling on previously.

“Yeah yeah.” A huff. “I’ll help you get to that prick.”

“I am most grateful.”

Ekko hopped into the street, turning to the big golem behind with an accusatory finger.

“But you owe me one, big guy!”

“Compensations must be discussed.”

“What?!” Ekko said, distracted by the red light that had just popped on the traffic light. “No, no, no. I don’t mean it so literally I.. bah, we’ll get to it later.”

The walk to the enormous Zaun elevators would be a short one, probably wouldn’t take any more than ten minutes from where they stood. The trip up would be another considerable amount of time taking into consideration how deep they were into the heart of Zaun.

Ekko had no plans of going so high up that day, but the appearance of the steam golem he called friend had thrown a wrench in his plans of meddling around.

It was an abrupt encounter with too little explanations and a rather odd request.

His big friend had all but barged into the roof where he had been tinkering with a telescope looking as frantic as a machine could. He had told Ekko that Viktor had given him a package to be delivered but refused to elaborate in any more details. He made it clear it was an emergency and Viktor was counting on him to do so. He also said the man had specified that no one else should be made aware of the contents of the package besides the man who was to receive them. So Ekko didn’t even know what that was. That could be a dangerous weapon or bomb for all he cared.

Or like, human organs or something creepy like that.

Had he mentioned that man in question was none other than that stuck up bastard from Piltover, Jayce?

A tiny part of his brain wished it was a dangerous weapon or a bomb. Juuuust a tiiiny little one. 

Ekko only knew the guy because he and that academy had offered a “mentorship” of some sorts to him. But when the zaunite refused it, they tried to get their rich hands on his inventions instead, probably to reverse engineer them. Damn pilties.

Blitzcrank crossed the gate to the elevators and held himself steady against the side of the elevator on gate b, extending his other hand to Ekko. The boy climbed up and was lifted so he could sit on top of the elevator wall, with Blitzcrank there to hold him steady. 

The machinery rumbled and groaned and soon enough the elevator started going up. The filthy breeze of the Zaun deeps flowing past the boy.

“Care to remind me again why you need me to get that package to that Jayce guy?”

Blitzcrank turned to Ekko, eyes blinking before answering.

“Mister Jayce has seemed to acquire some kind of paranoia regarding Creator Viktor’s inventions. He will not let me approach his laboratory without threatening me with his hammer. “

Right… Blitzcrank couldn’t get in, but Ekko would probably be welcomed inside. Not that Ekko expected Jayce to be any welcoming.

“I’d pay so much to see you barge in anyway.”

“I was not invited, I wouldn’t wish to escalate the situation to violence.” Blitz seemed to ponder for a second. “And his hammer is scary.”

“I sense some story there.”

“Mister Jayce has done significant damage to Creator Viktor’s inventions and possessions in the past. I do not wish to provoke the same reaction again”

“Ouch, got a past, huh?” Ekko patted Blitz’s hand fondly. “Don’t worry big guy, no one’s hitting you with a hammer today.”

“Your reassurance is appreciated, thank you.”

“No Problem, Blitz.”

Ekko laid back against the elevator and enjoyed the rest of the ride up. Or tried to. The thought that he was about to walk through Piltover to visit  _ that _ guy. He was barely there and he could feel a headache approaching. Man, he did deserve a good friend award.

A ring announced the elevators arrival to the highest level, final stop: Piltover.

Blitzcrank let go of the elevator, helping his friend down the ground as they both walked out into the “golden streets”.

The amount of decorations thrown about were terribly distracting and the smell of… air was enough to make Ekko dizzy. He made no effort to like this place and no visit there could change his mind. He stood out like a sore thumb with his ragged dirty clothes and scrawny looks and the big steam golem behind him probably didn’t help with the blending in. He didn’t care, for every dirty look he got, he made sure to send a dirtier one back.

“This way.” The golem, announced going past Ekko into a left turn. Ekko found himself having to fasten his pace as the golem quickly made his way through the unfamiliar streets.

As they passed storefronts and gates of homes, Ekko couldn’t help but stare at the typical piltovian design. Gold and gears and steam, gods even the steam there was clean. Looking at all the riches only strengthened his belief that Zaun deserved it’s chance to shine as well. 

He wasn’t lost in his mind for very long when Blitz stopped he brisk jogging pace. In front of them stood a sort of dome shaped building. The two door entrance had the same fancy designs sported across the city. 

“We have reached mister Jayce’s laboratory. He is most likely inside.”

“Right.” Ekko cleared his throat. “Do we like… knock?” He said while searching for a bell or anything of the kind. Hard to tell what were buttons and what were stupid decorations. “Oh well...”

He resorted to 3 strong knocks against the doors. He waited for an answer…

Nothing. He looked back to Blitz raising an eyebrow but the golem made no move. He knocked again, harder this time.

“Yo, Johnny? You home?” He stood waiting again. Ekko started looking up the walls again for a bell, or a window to see if anyone was inside. Wait, was that an automatic gun on the roof?

He jumped on his feet as he heard a creek, the door being pushed slightly open, revealing a handsome, but very detastable face.

“You?” Jayce questioned. “Why’d you come up here?”

“Didn’t you invite me?”

Jayce frowned.

“Thought that changed once you started throwing those damn exploding things at me. Having some regrets?”

“None” Ekko shrugged. “I’m here on a favor, you see, you got delivery!” He motions towards Blitz with his arms. 

“I didn’t order a-“ Jayce cracks the door open further so he can look at the golem, who he didn't seem to notice before.

Blitz had barely time to raise a hand in greeting when Jayce pulls out the infamous hammer he was hiding behind himself.

“WHOA!” Ekko jumps in front of the golem who stiffens up , taking a step back.

“What’s the meaning of this?! You’re teaming up against me now?!” Jayce points the hammer at the both of them. “Bastard even recruiting kids now, should’ve known better than to fall for this.”

“Chill OUT, man. We’re not teaming up on anyone, geez.” Ekko moves forward to lower the hammer but Jayce raises it up in response. Ekko glares. “Chill!”

“Explain yourself.”

“I told you! I got you delivery!”

“And what the hell would that be.”

“I don't... Blitz, can you tell him?”

The golem lowered himself a little bit, probably to seem less threatening . He opened a compartment in the front part of his chassis and took out a metal box from inside. Jayce eyed it suspiciously.

“I have been tasked by my creator to bring this to your hands, and your hands only.”

“Are you kidding me? Viktor?” He aimed his hammer at the box. “I’m not touching that! I’m smarter than that!”

“He has made clear it is an emergency and told me had there been any other option, this wouldn’t be happening.” 

Jayce only stared at Blitzcrank. The golem shifted, extending the box towards Jayce.

“Creator Viktor said you might be suspicious, but assured you your curious nature would get the best of you eventually. He trusts you to receive the package.” Jayce pouted, annoyed at something Blitz had said.

“Well, what wonderful gift has that bastard gotten me, then?”

“I do not know. I did not ask.”

“Great…” he huffed. His eyes fell on Ekko, who just stood there, glaring back.

“Kid. Open it.”

“What? Me? Why?”

“To prove you two didn’t bring a toy to kill me.”

“C’mon, I barely know that guy!” he protested.

“Then why are you here?” 

“So you’d get the door, cause apparently you are a scaredy cat.”

“Then open the box.”

Ekko glanced at the box and shivered.

“It’s yours, you open.”

“If it’s safe, you can open it.”

“No way! I don’t wanna get caught up in this!”

“I can do it.” Blitzcrank interject moving his hands to open the box. A cold tension cut through the air as a loud beep and a hiss escaped the box in the golem’s hand. Jayce and Ekko stared mortified, expecting it all to go up in flames at any second.

Blitzcrank rested the lid underneath the box, extending it to Jayce once more.

“There you go.”

… well then. Since they were still here… Ekko leaned in closer, taking a peek inside the box. It seemed to contain a few pieces of metal, wiring and half assembled electronics. Tucked in a corner of the box were several pages rolled together, Ekko reached in and took them, skimming over the…

“Blueprints?”

Jayce stepped closer, curiosity getting the best of him, as he peered into the box as well.

“Look at that.” Ekko whistled. “He got you homework.”

Through scrawled texts Ekko could pick several formulas and notes on a project which parts seemed to be in the box. “This actually looks cool, I wouldn’t- hey!” Ekko dodged as a hand tried to take the blueprints from his hands.

“Give me that.” He made another lunge that Ekko easily avoided again.

“I thought you didn’t want this.”

“I never said that, punk.” Jayce pointed an accusatory finger.

“Whatever, Jason.”

“It’s Jayce.”

“Sorry, Jared.” 

Jayce huffed trying to reach for the papers again, but Ekko circled around Blitzcrank to avoid him.

“He wants me to what? Finish his job? Give some input?” Jayce turned to Blitz.

“I do not know. He did not tell me.”

“This looks pretty cool actually. Nooot so sure what it does yet.” Ekko, turned another page.”Some kind of reader? Reader of what?”

“This?” Jayce lifted a metal cartridge, shining orange, in his hands.

“Maybe… where’d you get it?” Ekko reached for it but Jayce yanked it back, the same way the boy had done to him. A most childish display indeed.

“The blueprints.”

“I’m not letting you steal these.”

“They were given to me!”

The man grunted, massaging his temples in frustration. Ekko couldn’t be happier with the display.

“You know what? Fine. I don’t need the damn blueprint. I can figure this out on my own.” He took the box from Blitzcrank’s hands, hugging it close to his chest while the hammer hung from the other.

“Alright, good luck Jeffrey!” Ekko turned patting Blitz to come along, a huge grin on his face.

“It’s-! Agh!” 

—

Ekko spent the rest of his day in his room reading over all the papers he took from Jayce’s package. There were several drawings and notes and complex linings in the many pages scattered across his table. Some of it was very familiar, some had missing information and other things were utter nonsense to the boy. 

It seemed to be a machine capable of doing several types of measurement and analysis, but what for? Plus it seemed to need that strange cartridge Jayce had taken with him to work so Ekko didn’t have many hopes of recreating whatever this was on his own. Not like he could anyway, with the lack of materials and missing pieces, though he was sure he could wing some parts of it.

He hated to admit it, but reading through all that material awakened a certain curiosity on the Zaunite scientist that had written it all.

Viktor.

He’d seen the dude once or twice. Viktor had taken an interest in him just as Jayce, but instead of a fancy invite and promises of funding, Viktor tried to get his attention by showing the things he could do. No offense but Ekko had had enough with crazy freaks and their killing machines, thank you. It wasn’t until much later that Ekko realized that Blitzcrank was one of those creations. He assumed that even crazy people could come up with good things once in a while. So Blitzcrank could’ve been an exception. But reading through all the things he did that day? He had to give the man some more credit. Maybe he’d pay the man a visit after all. Not getting his hopes up, of course. Ekko worked alone.

—

“Hey, Blitz? How’s your day going?” Ekko waved at the golem, mouth full of bread. Just having his afternoon snack totally not because he stayed up too late and woke up after lunch time.

Blitzcrank looked up at him and waved back. It was a cute gesture.

“Hello, friend. It has been well, I found 2 cats to rescue… and pet.”

“That’s nice.” He shoved the rest of the bread and hopped down from his perch. “Listen, did you talk to your old man by any chance?”

“No” he shook his head. “I visited his home yesterday but he didn't answer.”

“He was out then? Think he’s home now?”

“I do not know. Why?”

“I was thinking of maybe, like… asking him some questions.”

“Okay. Creator Viktor has no problem answering my questions, I’m certain he will answer yours. Please follow me.”

“Up?” Ekko smiled with the best puppy eyes he could put out. Bliztcrank stared at him for a full second before answering.

“Up.”

“Yesss.” The boy climbed up Blitz’s arm, sitting on his shoulder as the steam golem got to moving. “You are the best.”

“I try to perform at my peak.”

“Don't worry buddy. You’re doing great.” Ekko gently patted him. He couldn’t lie, Blitzcrank was one of the best creations Ekko had ever seen. No other golem had achieved such level of sentience, much less whilst being so nice. Blitzcrank was extremely resistant to damage and adaptable, he had seen the bot fix and upgrade himself on occasion. He just had a hard time associating such a cool thing to the so called machine herald. A mad man really.

“That Viktor really built you.” He thought out loud.

“Yes, that is what I believe. But there are some...complications.”

“Complications.” Ekko raised a brow.

“Yes. Legal complications. Professor Stanwick of the Piltover academia has claimed to be my creator, and legally, he is. But I have no recollection of his involvement in my creation anywhere in my data banks. Professor Stanwick-“ he raised his arms, making quotation marks with his fingers “- gives me the creeps.”

“That’s… weird.” Ekko scratched his chin. “So you belong to this Stanwick, but you say Viktor built you.”

“I cannot affirm it. My early memories could be easily tempered with.”

“So why do you think Viktor built you?”

Blitzcrank bopped up and down in his rhythmic walk.

“Because he stills cares for my well being.”

“That’s cute. Does he have like… corpses on his lab?”

“No. That would be a sanitary hazzard. He has organs.” Ekko leaned forward looking into the golem’s face for a sign of a lie. Like that would show up on his face.

“You’re joking?!”

“No. He rebuilds them as improved machines. He is very good at it.”

“That’s kinda scary.” He pulled at the hem of his shirt. 

“He has good intentions. I couldn’t help him more closely unfortunately.”

Ekko opened his mouth to question when the golem stopped moving, interrupting him.

“We have reached his lab.”

Oh. Right… after that talk about organs Ekko wasn’t so sure about coming there anymore. He didn’t have any time to protest anyway, for Blitzcrank put him down, marched up to the gate and rang the bell. And waited. And waited. Did no one answer their damn door?

Blitzcrank held his hands in front of him in a very antsy display for a steam golem. He turned to Ekko expectantly.

“Well?” Ekko questioned.

“It is very unlikely of him to be away from his lab for so long. He did not warn me of any travel plans.”

“Maybe he’s just sleeping… veeery soundly?”

Blitzcrank blinked at him blankly.

“Let’s just check it out then.” Ekko pushed the gate open, walking towards the front door.

“That is trespassing. It is wrong.”

“We are not going to do anything wrong, we’re just checking!” He knocked at the door. It was open. A push and he could glare inside the “lab”. What was he doing?!

“Trespassing is wrong.” Blitzcrank said behind him.

“I know. I know.” He pushed forward. The place was dark and remarkably empty. A small corridor led to three doors. Opening the door to the right revealed a room. He caught a glimpse of several papers stuck to walls and on top of furniture and a slightly unkempt bed. No one there though, so he closed the door before learning anything personal about that man. Gods help him if he started to feel sympathy. 

Bliztcrank walked through the door at the front, leaving it open for Ekko to follow.

“Creator Viktor. Are you in here? I brought a friend over.”

He stood at the center of a larger room, lots of tables scattered around, filled with papers, tools and machinery. Boxes were both piled and scattered through the floor and several shelves and cabinets contained more unfinished works and oh god, Blitzcrank was NOT joking about the organs, oh god, oh god.

“This is not good.”

“What?” Ekko answered, distracted by his inner tiny meltdown.

“This place is messier than usual, and creator Viktor is not here.”

“What do you think happened?”

“I do not know. He seemed to be troubled the last time I talked to him, but he did not tell me anything that would be of relevance here.”

“When was that? What’d he tell you?”

“Two days ago, when he asked me to deliver the package to Mister Jayce.” Blitzcrank walked over to a particularly messy spot in the room. “He was working on a big project, but it seems to be missing now.”

“Do you know what it was?”

“No. He said he’d explain it to me when he achieved presentable results. But that was weeks ago.” 

“Well Blitz. Seems like your guy up and left with it then.” 

“Where to?”

“I don’t know. Visiting relatives?”

“He has none.”

“That’s sad. Visiting friends?”

“He has none.”

“I will stop asking.”

The bot stood there, uneasy. Scanning the room with his eyes like the man would pop up from behind a shelf at any second.

“How about you leave him a note?”

“A note?” Blitz tilted his head.

“Yeah. Write a note asking him to call you once he’s home, that way we can check on him as soon as he is home.”

“Yes. That is a good idea. Thank you Ekko, I will do that.”

Blitzcrank walked to one of the workbenches looking for pen and paper, and Ekko, not wanting to be too far away from the golem for some reason, followed close. 

The golem pause, pen held in hand.

“I do not have a phone.”

“Uuhhh….me neither.” Ekko tapped his chin in thought . “How about… that Jayce dude?” 

“How would we get the message from Mister Jayce.”

“I don’t know… we crash in there until this is settled?”

“Are we welcome?”

Ekko unconsciously reached for the blueprints in his bag.

“We can be.”

—

Jayce didn’t have a nice night of sleep. Or rather, Jayce didn’t have a night of sleep at all. How could he? That damn kid from Zaun showed up at his doorstep with that damn robot. And what for? To bring a gift from someone who he thought dead for a long time. Dead at his hands nonetheless. He was pretty sure that was another of Viktor’s attempt at his life. Clearly, why else would Viktor ever want to even mention his name? 

A squabble later and Jayce was back into his house with a box of what could very much be a machine to kill him. All results of impulsive decisions in social interactions. Good to see he was still great at those. 

He had instantly dropped the box on the nearest surface and took several steps away from it, watching intently for any signs of...something. What had he become? A paranoid idiot, staring at a box like that, locked in his house for days. He rubbed at his temples grunting. It was not his fault he was being careful, it was only logical, after everything. Probably.

It had taken him a few more minutes, and a big cup of coffee, to finally start going through the box properly. There were a few pieces of unfinished machinery assembled. He fumbled around with them for a little while before deciding that taking them apart would be the best thing to figure out  _ what _ it was. He wouldn’t  _ have  _ to do this had that kid not run away with the blueprints in the first place. But well, here he was.

As he did the mechanical job of unscrewing and taking apart pieces and setting them aside he couldn’t help but wonder why. Why did Viktor did this? Why send him this? Was it his project? What did he want Jayce to do with it? Figure it out? Fix it? He was pretty sure Viktor didn’t want any of his involvement in any of his projects ever again. And Jayce himself had no interest in being part of Viktor’s schemes, especially after the diving suit fiasco. They weren’t lab partners anymore… they weren’t…

And still here he was, trying to figure out this puzzle. Why? Did he miss the challenge only Viktor could provide him? Was it another feeble attempt at proving that he was better than him? What for? 

Just like that Jayce spent his night picking at pieces and the past, he didn’t even remember passing out at the couch. But apparently he did. And he’d get right back to that had the knocking on his door not kept going. 

He dragged himself to the door, and yanked it open.

“You!” He accused when he spotted the white mohawk in front of him.

“Me!” The boy replied with a smile on his face, seemingly amused at Jayce’s bad mood. Bastard. “Can I come in? We gotta talk and I hate being out here.” The golem was still behind the boy. It wasn’t a very good nostalgia seeing that bot.

“What makes you think I’d allow you in after yesterday’s stunt?”

“I’ve got you stuff right here, man. I was thinking we could talk about it and stuff. We are men of science aren’t we.” Jayce was pretty sure he was mocking him somehow.

“Just…” he sighed. “You WILL give those back.”

“Sure sure.” Ekko waved his hand. “Can we come in now?”

Jayce eyed the duo suspiciously. He raised a finger, voice low.

“No funny business.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Ekko grinned, pushing his way inside.

“Hello Mister Jayce.” Blitzcrank greeted as he walked past.

“Hello.” He mumbled back, closing the door behind them.

And now there they were. A kid from Zaun was and a robot from his ex-...lab partner? Right in his living room. Great. Very cautious of him.

“Whoa, what do you have here?” Ekko grabbed at the things Jayce had been tinkering with all night. “This wasn’t like this on the blueprints.”

“The were lacking proper sustainable power sources. I fixed them. You read the blueprints?”

Ekko whistled

“Well, yeah. What do you think I was going to do with them?”

“I don’t…”

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know where that Viktor is, would you?” Ekko interrupted him before he could come up with an excuse.

“No. We aren’t in talking terms exactly.”

“Hmm he might call so be on the lookout for that.”

“What?! What did you do?” Jayce walked up to the boy, past the golem who stood still during the whole ordeal.

“He wasn’t home so we left a note.” Ekko flipped around one of the pieces on his table. “You got this wrong. It’s an audio processor, it’s not gonna work like this. Also you need an exhaustion port right here.”

“Why?” 

“Got the same issue with a… thing I made a few months back. Or else it’s gonna get too hot and mess up the wiring.”

“No, not that. Why di-... wait… let me.”

He took the piece from Ekko’s hand. The kid was right. And his ego was just a bit wounded. He  _ did _ have the blueprints, and he had been smart for the start, he wouldn’t have caught his attention otherwise.

Still, he forgot how good the kid was at this.

“This thing got a lot of sensors and readers, but blueprints are a mess and missing a lot of content. Guess we could improvise the rest. I know you’ve got the means at least.” The kid sat at his table, grabbing another piece to examine.

“Now wait a second there.” Jayce put the one he was holding down. “And who exactly gave you permission to do so?”

“C’mon man.” Ekko looked frustrated, eyes shifting to Blitzcrank. He continued, voice lower. “We’re just gonna hang out here until Viktor gets in touch and Blitz can get back home. He’s worried, this would help him relax, pass the time. Plus I’m as curious as you about this thing here.” He motioned towards the machinery at the table. “I don’t like you either, but you know with both of us at it we can crack this much more easily.”

Jayce gave him a dirty look before glancing at the golem.

Blitzcrank stood at the same place he had been since he got in still. He seemed to throw a curious glance around the room every now and then but other than that he was still as a statue. Or at least as still as a steam golem could be.

Blitzcrank stared back at him.

“Funny…” Jayce mumbled. How ironic would it be for a machine created by Viktor to express worry or anxiety.

“C’mon Blitz, give us a hand.” Ekko called.

The golem stared a while longer, and then cautiously walked towards Ekko, sitting down besides the boy.

Jayce ran a hand through his hair. 

If this is how this day was going to be...

—

The day passed in a flash. Had it not been Blitzcrank reminding them to take breaks and eat they would’ve spent the entire day at their little project, or Viktor’s. They sat for hours, assembling, disassembling, bickering, trying to figure out this puzzle. Ekko was now dozing off on the couch he had found himself on earlier that day.

It was strange. This whole situation. Jayce got used to a very particular routine of waking up, ignoring every attempt of contact from anyone, cramming himself into some stupid project to keep a roof over his head, rinse repeat. It was stressful. He didn’t work with other people anymore, he didn’t know how to  _ do _ that anymore and it was frustrating. Was he grateful? For this break in his routine. Finally a puzzle to solve? Something to make him feel like an idiot so he can prove himself otherwise? He didn’t know. And then there was Ekko as well. Having the boy arguing with him and being right sometimes brought back painful memories and Jayce was left feeling more tired than he’d been in months. Not to mention the golem that still stood there on his home.

Blitzcrank.

It all started with Blitzcrank. Or maybe Blitzcrank was just another inevitable mishap that would lead to the end of their partnership. Jayce was afraid of calling it a friendship at this point.

He stared at the golem, taking a sip of the glass of water in his hands.

He had never been around Blitzcrank much to be honest. The golem was built entirely in Viktor’s laboratory in Zaun, and Jayce had never gone down there. The man had been so busy rushing up this project Jayce barely had the chance to glance at the building process. He’d only seen Blitzcrank around the time the whole Stanwick drama went down. 

It was none of his business.

He gulped down the water.

“Is something wrong?” Blitzcrank asked.

“Just thinking of ghosts.” He replied. The golem tilted his head and Jayce waved him off.

“I apologize. Creator Viktor has not contacted.”

“Yeah, I figured that’d happen.” He put down the glass, leaning against the counter. “What can you tell me about this whole thing, Blitzcrank. Why’d he give this to me?”

“I do not know.” He answered. “He only said it was very important that I deliver it to you, because he wasn’t sure anyone else could do it.”

“Do what?”

“I do not know.” He repeated. Jayce sighed. He really felt like he aged 10 years in a day. Or perhaps all these years just caught up to him now.

“You said he left.”

“Yes. It is very unlike him. He was working very hard on a new project but suddenly he was gone.”

“Was this box part of his project?”

“It could be. But if it is, there is more to it. A big machine and several files.”

‘It’s good he’s gone’ a voice deep down tried to convince him. ‘He’s gonna hurt people and you are aiding him.’

“I will check his laboratory again.”

“Yeah yeah sure. Take the kid with you, will you? I’ll wake him up.”

Blitz nodded and Jayce left for the little living room where Ekko slept. He was a bright boy, he’d say he reminded a lot of himself when he was younger, but that’d be lying.

“Wake up” Jayce shook the boy.

“I’m just eyes closed.” Ekko jolted up, looking around with half lidded eyes.

“Go home kid, this isn’t a sleepover.”

“Shit, what time is it?” He looked around, eyes wide. He pointed at Jayce. “You can’t keep working on this without me, you hear?”

“Yeah yeah” he shoved the boy off his couch. “We hit a wall anyway, come back and we’ll keep at it.”

“HAH! You invited me back! No take backs!” He hopped off the couch, grabbing his bag on his way to Blitzcrank who waited at the door.

“Tell him bye, bye Jester!” Ekko waved at Jayce.

“Bye Mister Jayce!” Blitzcrank waved as well.

Why did he feel the urge to wave back?

—

“You stood there all night?” Ekko asked, craning his neck up to glance at Blitzcrank.

“Yes.”

“Huh… guess he really must be traveling then.”

Ekko never felt the desire to step foot into Piltover , nor was he comfortable doing it. Yet here he was, for the third day in a row, almost giddy about it. Solving a puzzle from a maybe-maybe-not-crazy guy. To be honest, he was enjoying it. It was a challenge and he got to learn as well as throw some punches at Jayce’s ego, which was wonderful. 

Plus it was a way to keep company to Blitzcrank, who seemed full of worry lately. He’d do anything to ease the mind of that bot.

The pair had barely knocked on Jayce’s door when the man all but yanked it open.

“I was thinking about it and… maybe the parts that are missing are really just that. Missing parts.”

Ekko stared blankly at the man in front of him.

“Did you get any sleep?”

“I mean it!” He ushered the visitors inside. “It’s far too incomplete! This is just a prototype! A part of a whole we don’t know! I got rid of most ports and kept only the main frames in. Not only does it finally have the capacity to power itself, it actually makes the whole design more sensical.”

“Well damn, so it’s working?”

“Not really” Jayce scratched his head. “Still some things to close off. Some parts must be redone so it can work as a piece itself. Gonna need some trial and error as well.”

“Don’t worry, we can get as many errors as we want. We could blow your place up and I’d be back to avoid it just like that.”

“Don’t time travel in my house.”

“I could’ve done it already and you’d have no idea. Maybe I just did it.” Ekko teased.

A grunt was all Jayce could reply with.

And so they kept at it. Both working intently on the machine they could easily carry on their hands. With maybe some explosions happening in other timelines. And Blitzcrank watched over them, providing his wisdom when he could, asking questions when he didn’t understand and giving a hand whenever possible.

And at sundown, they did it.

“Did we do it?” Ekko asked.

“I guess we should test it to know.”

Ekko handed over the little cartridge that came within the box. By their assumptions, the cartridge had the codes necessary to run the machine, but the programming in it was completely unreadable by anything else. Their little machine, with all it’s sensors and functions should be able to run it. And much more, by all the things Jayce and Ekko installed in it.

But now it was time to see what it truly did.

A shiver ran down Jayce’s spine. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, maybe this would put them all in danger. But somehow, Jayce still felt a sense of accomplishment for doing it anyway. Did he prove himself? Regardless, for some reason, he felt whatever happened next, well, he had it coming.

He inserted the cartridge into the slot at the inner parts of the machine and closed the compartment, the metal box, roughly the size of Jayce’s forearm stood at the table they spent the last couple of days staring at incessantly

He pressed the safety buttons and turned it on. 

The room was filled with silence.

Too much silence.

The machine did nothing.

Had he failed? Jayce stood there, mouth agape, trying to think of something he missed when Ekko pushed him aside.

“Give it some incentive.” He slapped the top of the machine with a resounding  _ clank  _ and suddenly, light.

Lights blinked at the front panel as if testing and then a loud, high pitched noise cut through the air.

Jayce winced covering his ears.

“The hell?!”

“Oh no! You stop that, you naughty boy!” Ekko took the thing off the table, getting ready to turn it off when the noise stopped.

There was then a click. A hum. And then.

…

“Wait. Something's not right here.” A voice emerged from the machine. Ekko looked at Jayce, ecstatic but the man in turn, had a look of horror in his face.

“Viktor?!” Jayce only stared at the machine.

“Jayce?! What are you doing in-... where are-...” there were some full seconds of silence before the voice in the machine continued. “You have a lot of explaining to do before I start taking measures, Jayce.” He threatened.

“Creator Viktor! I was not able to find you for the past days. Please inform your state of well being.”

“Blitzcrank? He’s there too? Is this some sort of vengeance you planned?”

A communicator? Connected to Viktor? This was it? What kind of stupid communicator was this anyway? Why bother with something like this? Jayce’s stomach started tying into knots as an uncomfortable feeling settled in his guts. He knew he’d have to brace himself for something like this eventually.

But he didn’t.

“Uh! Hey , Viktor, right? We got it, we fixed your thing, if that’s what you wanted in the first place. But you need to talk to Blitzcrank here, he’s been worried.”

“Fixed my thing? Can you care to explain why are you in possession of my prototype? This is severely limited, what did you do?”

Since Jayce seemed to busy keeping his mouth open, Ekko kept going.

“Well, you gave this to Jayce a few days ago. We did what we could with what we had here. What was the point of this thing anyway? What is this?”

“I  _ gave it to Jayce. _ ” he deadpanned, as unamused as he could sound.

“Yes, you can ask Blitzcrank, he delivered it.”

“You said it was an emergency.” Blitzcrank chirped in.

There were a few seconds of silence as Viktor seemed to think.

“What day is it?”

“Uuuh, the third?”

“Of what?”

“March?”

Another pause.

“Blitzcrank, you said you couldn’t find me?”

“Yes, you have not been at you laboratory for at least 3 days.”

“And I gave this project to Jayce?”

“Yes.”

“What about the scanner?”

“It was not in your laboratory. This is all you gave me to deliver.”

“Hmm, this is bad.”

“Bad? Why bad?” Ekko asked. “Where are you?”

“I’m afraid I cannot answer you.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Jayce interrupted, the good mood from earlier morning completely gone.

“I  _ can’t. _ This is too important for your petty grudges. Had I known were I was, I’d be sending Blitzcrank right away to fetch me and berate me for trusting this into your hands.”

“If you are just going to be like that, why give this to me anyway?” Jayce barked. 

“I do not know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I just said that.”

Ekko could feel the tension in the air grow uncomfortably.

“Just felt like it, huh?”

“You know I don’t do that.  _ Clearly _ I had some motivation. Have we by any chance been in contact for the past 2 months?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“The “yes” or “no” kind. You know how they go.”

“You mean you just suddenly forgot how things have been for the past 2 months, smartass?”

“In a way, yes.”

Jayce froze, confused.

“Wait, wait, hold it.” Ekko interrupted, putting the device back on the table. “What’s happening here? You mean you don’t know where you are and have no memories of the past 2 months?”

“Well… not exactly. I know I am at Jayce’s lab, but I assume that is not who you are referring to.”

“ _ You _ are in my lab?”

“Haven’t you figured it out yet, jayce?” Viktor asked.

“I’m an AI.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this again... i really wish i could continue this but it’d be sooo long and i dont know enough Zaun lore nor do i have the ability to read on it enough to plot this properly. It is inspired on SOMA though so those who have played it might have a little idea of whats going on with viktor.... maybe ill do something with this..l i have no idea... a collab is much more likely to work but then who’d do that djjdjds. Sorry!


End file.
